(Not) Tenshi no Yubikiri's Story
by Chizuru Ren
Summary: Ini bukan cerita soal putri dan pangeran yang kelingkingnya saling bertautan. AU, BoltSarada, dan maybe OOC. RnR please :"D


_Dahulu kala, ada seseorang putri yang sangat cantik dan menjadi pujaan banyak pangeran diseluruh dunia. Hingga tiba saatnya putri itu mencari pendamping hidupnya, dia mengadakan sebuah sayembara. Sayembara yang diikuti banyak pangeran meliputi berbagai tes penguji maut yang kini hanya menyisakan lima orang pangeran. Dan tahap terakhirnya—_

" _Barang siapa bisa menebak jari apa yang disembunyikan sang putri, maka ia berhak mendapatkan sang putri," sang penyuruh kerajaan berkata dengan gulungan kertas di depannya dan putri berkimono di belakangnya._

 _Empat pangeran menjawab dan sekarang tiba giliran pangeran kelima. Pangeran itu menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Mata manik sang putri melebar lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju kearah pangeran dan keduanya saling menunjukan jari kelingkingnya._

.

* * *

 **[NOT] Tenshi no Yubikiri's Story©** **Chizuru Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning : repost dari akun ficpress saya, mungkin OOC, AU.**

 **Ini cerita terjadi di Jepang, jadi bukan CANON—terjadi di Konoha. Dan keduanya sudah menginjak masa-masa uhukpuberuhuk.**

.

* * *

"Sarada Uchiha?" Shino _-sensei_ memanggil dari depan kelas, aku terperanjat. Pandanganku yang sedari tadi terarah ke lapangan dan tidak mengerti apapun yang tengah dibicarakan oleh guru Kimiaku satu itu—fusi, fisi, radioaktif atau apapun itu.

" _Ha—Hai_ ," aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Menatap Chouchou yang duduk dimeja sebelahku dengan tatapan khawatir—yang hanya dibalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Matilah saya. Kupikir hukuman untuk membersihkan kolam renang hari ini sudah ada didepan mata. Dan benar saja, disinilah aku sekarang, dengan tangan kiri memegang ember dan tangan kiri yang memegang pel.

" _Gomennasai,_ Sarada _,_ " ujar seorang gadis berkulit _tan_ berkucir dua. Dia adalah Chouchou Akimichi, teman sebangku. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu tadi," dia mengambil satu keripik kentang dari saru bungkus besar di tanganya, " Dan lagi, Shino _-sensei_ tidak mengijinkan siapapun membantumu," ujarnya sambil memakan keripiknya.

Aku tertawa garing.

Chochou hanya tersenyum. Gadis yang berperawakan sedikit berisi itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya keatas, mencoba menyemangatiku. "Sebenarnya tak masalah jika aku sedikit melanggar perintah Shino _-sensei_ , sih," dia menuju bangku. "Tapi aku ada urusan dengan _Oyaji_ ," dia menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku hanya merespon dengan senyuman.

"Aku tinggalkan keripik disini, Sarada - _chan,"_ dia menaruh satu bungkus keripik besar di bangku, Dia menatap kearahku. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, Chou- _chan_. Apa gunanya latihan beladiriku kalau aku hanya akan mati karena menguras kolam renang?" Aku berkata sewajar mungkin walau harus melakukan sedikit—coret—banyak kebohongan. Pasti akan lebih mudah jika Chouchou membantu. Maksudku, musim panas telah tiba dan aku harus menguras kolam renang super gede ini sendirian? Guru kimia memang mengerikan. Apa Shino-sensei tidak berpikir bahwa kaporit yang terbau bisa menyebabkan keracunan? Atau gas metana yang bisa saja muncul dari lubang kolam renang itu bisa membunuh seorang Sarada Uchiha? Oh, lupakan barusan, aku hanya memunculkan teori kimia yang terbesit.

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Chouchou hingga akhirnya tubuh gadis itu menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Yosh! Kolam renang tidak akan bersih kalau aku hanya berdiam diri," aku melintingkan lengan-lengan bajuku. Dan mulai masuk kolam renang yang telah dikosongkan. Kuras, sikat, kuras, sikat, gosok, ku... waktunya istirahat!

Aku terduduk di kursi dekat kolam renang yang ditutupi oleh pralon yang teduh. Musim panas kenapa datang secepat ini? Menyebalkan sekali. "Eh?" aku menatap heran _popsicle vannila_ yang tengah disodorkan kepadaku oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kau baru mengkuras sepuluh menit dan sudah ambil istirahat? Atlit apa kau ini?" aku berjengit mendengar katanya. Aku berbalik dan mendapati seseorang pemuda berambut pirang yang telah menatapku aneh. Aku hanya mendecih.

"Kau lagi. Kau lagi. Tuan-sok-pangeran," aku menekankan setiap perkataanku sambil memutar mataku bosan.

Dia hanya tertawa ringan lalu duduk di sebelahku,"Begitukah seorang perempuan memperlakukan pacarnya?" dia mulai menggigit _popsicle_ nya. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil manyun."Kau tidak mau? Banyak gadis di Anjou High yang menginginkan sepotong _popsicle_ yang sama denganku," dia memasang senyum sejuta volt beradiasi berkilo-kilo meter yang dapat meluluh lantahkan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

"Be-berikan saja pada mereka. _Baka!"_ aku manyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau sudah begini, menguras kolam renang berpuluh-puluh—bukan, beratus-ratus lebih baik. Aku mulai menguras lagi dengan muka dongkol. Dan masih dapat kudengar pemuda itu masih tertawa. Cakep sih iya, tapi kalau ketawa malu-maluin. Dialah Bolt Uzumaki, cowok yang dianggap sebagai cowok paling tenar, paling pintar, paling ganteng, paling pintar bergaul, paling bla bla bla. Walau kelakuannya lebih sering melanggar aturan sekolah, toh Bolt adalah penduduk rangking sepuluh besar di Anjou High. Mungkin itulah salah satu gaya tertarik terbesar dari Bolt.

"Kau ini selalu saja lucu saat cemburu ya. Dasar _t_ _sundere,_ " dia tiba-tiba berada disampingku, membantuku untuk menguras kolam renang.

Aku mendengus, "Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Shino _-sensei_ akan memarahimu kalau kau membantuku," Bolt hanya terkekeh. Aku memerah, "Bu-bukan berarti aku khawatir de-denganmu! Aku hanya tak ingin kau membantuku. Aku bisa tanpa bantuanmu." aku meralat kataku.

Bolt tertawa makin lebar, "Sarada _-chan_ , berhentilah bersikap _tsundere_ seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu kalau kau begini," dia masih saja tertawa.

Aku memerah,"Me—memakan?"

Bolt menatapku,"Eh? Kenapa merah begitu?" lalu selanjutnya dia tertawa kembali. "Sarada-chan mikir jorok ya? Haha," dia menduga sambil terpingkal. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku tak suka. Bolt bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Aku menulikan pendengaranku dari suara tawanya yang malu-maluin itu dan terus menguras. Hingga sebuah kecupan mampir di pipiku. " _Oma_ _e no koto_ _suki da,"_ ujarnya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan muka yang sepernuhnya memerah," _Ba-Baka!_ " Dan dia hanya tersenyum sambil memelukku. Bolt yang seperti ini memang selalu bisa meredam amarahku—ya, aku tidak sepenuhnya marah sih. Karena bagaimanapun aku adalah gadis paling beruntung yang dapat memiliki seorang Bolt Uzumaki.

"Eh, 3 Agustus kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau ke _Okazaki Hanabitaikai_?"

Bolt, kau tahu jawabnya kan? Aku pastilah bodoh jika menolak ajakanmu.

.

 _Putri dan pangeran akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia hingga suatu hari Pangeran dihadapkan akan keharusan untuk bertempur di medan perang. Putri mencegahnya namun Pangeran hanya tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking sang putri._

" _Yubikiri genman~ uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta," Pangeran menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dan malam itu, adalah malam terakhir sang Putri melihat wajah Pangeran_

 _._

"Ayo, cepatlah Bolt. _Hanabi_ nya mau dimulai," aku berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai di depan kastil Okazaki. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling indah untuk melihat hanabi pada saat acara seperti ini. Dia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Bolt yang terdiam. " _Doushita no?_ " tanyaku.

"Uhm, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir apakah kau mengenakan celana dalam," dia berujar santai sambil memasang pose sok-berpikir. Aku terperanjat dengan muka merah sekaligus kaget dengan pertanyaannya. "Logikanya, dengan pakaian _yukata_ seketat itu bukankah akan tercetak motif seperti—" Bolt menggambarkan motif _g-string_ di udara.

"Baka! Baka Borutooo!" aku memukulnya tepat di kepalanya. "Dasar mesum!" Lalu cepat-cepat menuju keatas tanpa menghiraukan tertawanya yang terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sarada _-chan_ ~ Sarada _-chan_ ~ biarkan Boruto _-kun_ memastikannya~" dia berujar sok imut dibelakang dan dua bakiak kulemparkan kearahnya sambil misuh misuh gak jelas. Bodoh. Bolt bodoh. Kenapa aku harus mencintai makhluk bodoh sepertinya? Apa aku bilang men—mencintai? Maksudku itu aku—ah lupakan. Bicara soal Bolt, kenapa tiba tiba suaranya bagai lenyap ditelan bumi? Kalau dia tiba-tiba diam seperti ini, aku jadi khawatir. Aku kembali menuju tangga untuk memastikan dan Bolt—

—tidak ada! Gawat!

"Bolt?" aku memanggil namanya. "Bolt!" aku mulai berteriak. Aku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran bahwa Bolt bisa saja dibawa cahaya asing yang datang dari UFO. Baiklah, aku harus mengurangi porsi menonton film alien. "Bolt!" aku berteriak lagi dan menuruni tangga sambil terus memanggil namanya. Aku bukan seorang _pitcher_ yang melempar bakiak sekeras itu sampai-sampai Bolt jatuh ke bawah kan? Tentu. Saja. Tidak. "Bolt! Udahan petak umpetnya. Ayolah," aku berteriak untuk sekian kali. Aku semakin khawatir setelah sekian lama kupanggil tidak muncul juga. "Bolt!" aku berujar ketakutan. Tempat ini adalah tempat rahasia untuk melihat hanabi dan tidak banyak orang yang tau. Sepi. Gelap. Dan bagaimana kalau—

"KYAAA!" aku berteriak ketika tiba-tiba ada sosok berbalut putih ada di depanku. Aku langsung memukulnya menggunakan kipas yang kupegang. Dan samar-samar kudengar suara cekikikan yang begitu kuhafal. "B—Bolt?" aku berasa ingin menangis. Dia hanya melihatku heran, "Ba—baka!" aku langsung menghambur memeluknya sampai kita jatuh terduduk di pematang dekat sungai. "Kukira kamu dimakan alien!"

Dia hanya tertawa dan mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku, "Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu," dia berujar sedih. Aku melepas pelukanku.

"Eh? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" aku berujar polos. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan sinar matanya yang meredup. "Bolt?" Aku memanggilnya sambil mencoba menatap wajahnya yang selalu menghindari tatapanku. Suara dentuman keras di udara menunjukan bahwa pesta hanabi sudah dimulai. " _Ha-hanabi,"_ aku memandang takjub kearah langit malam itu sekilas lalu kuarahkan pandanganku pada Bolt meminta penjelasan. Wajah tampannya yang dihiasi dengan tiga tanda lahir di kedua pipinya samar-samar menampakkan senyuman yang getir. Langit kelabu yang dihiasi kembang api warna-warni masih enggan menarik perhatian dari pemuda di sampingku.

" _Gomennasai_. Aku harus mengikuti _Oyaji_ ke Amerika," dia akhirnya berujar. Terdengar jelas dari mulutnya walau beriringan dengan suara keras dari kembang api yang terus menggema menghias langit musim panas. Aku terhenyak, pikiranku kosong harus merespon apa. Ini artinya aku dan Bolt akan—tak sadari aku menangis. Aku menutup mulutku untuk meredam tangisku. Bolt memang bodoh, aku akui itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku mencintainya. Sungguh! Dan aku tidak mau kita berakhir seperti ini.

" _Tapi—_ " ujarku bergetar. Dia langsung memelukku erat. Aku bersandar didada bidangnya."—Bolt, jangan pergi," aku meremas kaus putihnya yang mulai basah karena air mataku. Dia melepas pelukanku lalu menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku memerah dan memalingkan pandanganku, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku jelek jika menangis, Baka Boruto!" aku menggembungkan pipiku sambil mengusap air mataku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat memalukan seperti ini. Dia memegang tanganku. Aku hanya melihatnya heran.

" _Yubikiri genman~ uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta_ ," nyanyinya. Aku hanya melihatnya heran saat dia menautkan kelingkingnya denganku. "Ayo bernyanyi, Sarada _-chan_."

"Yu—Yubikiri genman," aku berujar ragu-ragu." Kau seperti anak kecil,Bolt," aku tak menyelesaikan lagunya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa.

"Tusuk aku dengan seribu jarum jika aku melanggar," dia berujar kembali. Aku hanya menatapnya sedih, " _Yubikiri genman~ uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta_ ," dia terus bernyanyi sambil mengayun-ayunkan kelingking kami yang saling berpautan. Aku mau tidak mau mengikuti nyanyiannya.

"— _yubi kitta_ ," aku berujar lirih di lirik terakhir, dia berhenti lalu tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji Sarada _-chan_ , aku pasti kembali. Dan tempat yang pertama kutuju adalah rumahmu—" dia berujar riang. "—janji kelingking," dia menunjukkan jari kami yang saling terpaut sambil nyengir lebar. Ya, Bolt kadang punya sisi kekanak-kanakan juga dan—

—romantis, uhm kupikir, jauh dari orang yang pikirkan bahwa dia adalah pemuda nakal yang cari perhatian namun misterius. Ya, dia—Bolt—memang menunjukan siapa dia sebenarnya hanya padaku. Dan itulah mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ne, Bolt?" aku memanggilnya dan dibalas dengan sebuah dehaman. "Bukankan cerita tentang _Tenshi no Yubikiri_ itu akan berakhir menyedihkan?"

Dia langsung menoleh kearahku, "Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di surga sana, nah?" dia berujar santai sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya menunduk. "Ne, Sarada _-chan_ , kau bukan putri."

"Eh?" aku kembali menatapnya yang masih menikmati kembang api yang lukisan bunga berkanvaskan langit musim panas yang cerah.

"Dan aku bukan pangeran. Yang ada hanya kau—Sarada Uchiha dan aku—Bolt Uzumak," lanjutnya. Dia menatap kearahku. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas saat Bolt perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya kearahku.

Malam itu, langit musim panas di Okazaki—prefektur Aichi menjadi saksi ciuman kita berdua. Ciuman pertama dan—kuharap—bukan ciuman perpisahan. _Deshou?_

.

 _Hingga suatu saat putri jenuh dan memutuskan untuk mencari pendamping dengan membuka sebuah sayembara—'Barang siapa tahu apa yang dilakukan dengan jari kelingking sang Putri, maka dia berhak menerima cinta sang Putri.'_

 _Tapi semua peserta yang datang tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan jari kelingking sang Putri. Hingga seorang pengemis datang_ _._ _D_ _engan pakaian lusuhnya_ _, p_ _engemis itu lalu menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking sang putri. Saat itu, putri sadar bahwa itu adalah pangeran. Pengemis yang ternyata pangeran itu berkata._ _"Putriku, aku datang memenuhi janjiku," lalu sesaat kemudian, pengemis itu menghilang._ _Putri yang sadar bahwa Pangeran telah tewas di medan perang merasa tidak dapat hidup tanpanya. Dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri._

.

Aku menatap layar _handphone flip-flop_ ku sambil memencet-mencet keyboard melihat _oricon chart_ bulan itu. " _Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita_ , _nee_?" aku bergumam sendiri sambil menuju rak dimana lagu yang dibawakan oleh _S/mileage_ itu berada. Tanganku hampir saja meraihnya saat seseorang mendahuluiku mengambilnya.

"Hey—aku duluan yang—" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku saat kulihat orang yang barusan merebut CD yang kuincar. "—Bolt?" aku berujar tak percaya sambil mengucek mataku berulang kali—untuk memastikan itu benar-benar Bolt. Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket bewarna hijau dengan _headset_ di lehernya itu hanya tersenyum padaku.

" _How are you,_ _Salad-chan_ _?"_ tanyanya. Aku hanya mendengus, tak suka dengan dialek Inggrisnya yang nyaris sempurna. Dulu, aku selalu bisa mengalahkannya dalam bidang Bahasa. Tapi setelah lima tahun aku ditinggalnya ke Amerika, kurasa aku jauh berada di belakangnya. Oke, tidak penting. Di Jepang sendiri _toh_ tidak diperlukan kemampuan Bahasa Inggris. Kami berjalan keluar toko musik dan ikut dalam keramaian Kota Miwa, distrik Ama—yang masih dalam prefektur Aichi. Aku bercerita bahwa aku sedang mengejar gelar sarjanaku di Aichi Gakusen University dan dia bercerita dengan sombongnya bahwa dia sedang menjalani bisnis otomotif yang diturunkan oleh _Oyaji_ nya sedang maju pesat di Nagoya. "Ne, Sarada-chan. Aku benar-benar memenuhi janjiku, _darou?_ " dia tersenyum sambil terus berjalan di _pedestrian_ dengan aku yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ba—baka," aku berujar pelan sambil tersenyum. Legenda tentang _Tenshi no Yubikiri_ tidak pernah datang ke kehidupan kami dan berakhir dengan Bolt yang memenuhi janjinya.

"—chan! Sarada _-chan_! Awas," aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Seseorang mendorongku sampai aku tersungkur. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat saat aku membuka mataku adalah Bolt yang—

"Bolt! Bo—" aku berteriak histeris dan menuju kearahnya. Tidak—kisah kita tidak adak berakhir seperti legenda itu. Kau yang mengatakannya kan, Bolt? Jadi buka matamu, Baka. Atau kutusuk kau dengan seribu jarum.

.

Tepat dua minggu sudah lamanya pertemuanku dengan Bolt dan pemuda berambut pirang itu masih berada di ruangan serba putih ini. Musim gugur sudah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Aku melihat keluar jendela, mengamati kerlap-kerlip kota Nagoya di malam hari. Tanganku menengadah berharap salju pertama jatuh ke tanganku. Salju pertama di musim dingin katanya bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan kan? Namun, hal itu tidak pernah datang kepadaku.

"Bolt bodoh," aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin lalu meniupnya supaya menghangat. Selang infus dan oksigen masih berada di tubuhnya serta suara _kardiogram_ yang sangat kubenci memenuhi ruangan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang sendiri kalau kita tak akan berakhir seperti sang Putri dan Pangeran," aku mulai menitikkan air mata. Tidur di dada bidangnya yang naik-turun perlahan, mendengarnya degup jantungnya yang biasanya akan bergedup lebih kencang jika aku bersikap manja seperti ini. "Maka dari itu bangun Bolt. Atau jika tidak, mungkin aku juga akan berakhir seperti sang Putri," aku memejamkan mataku. Tanganku menggenggam baju pasien Bolt erat, "Aku hanya tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Bolt," aku berujar lirih. Dan gelap. Dan masih kurasakan air mataku yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"—Sarada-chan," aku bahkan berhalusinasi mendengar logat _kansai_ milik Bolt. "Hanya ada Sarada-chan dan aku—Bolt Uzumaki." Ya bahkan suaranya begitu jelas sekarang. Kami-sama, jika benar ini memang mimpi di tengah malam, setidaknya biarkan aku—

Kurasakan tanganku kananku terangkat, aku terperanjat dari tidurku. Aku masih menatap _gesture_ sempurna yang tersenyum itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan saat itu—" ujarnya. Aku hanya terdiam, membiarkan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh jemari tanganku."—Sarada Uchiha," dia berujar lalu menyematkan barang itu di jari manisku. Sebuah cincin bermata _ruby_."—menikahlah denganku."

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk merespon tapi bulir-bulir air mata bahagia yang mengalir dari mataku cukup menggambarkan semuanya. Benar, ini bukan cerita tragis antara Putri dan Pangeran. Karena kami bukan salah satunya. Hanya ada Sarada Uchiha dan Bolt Uzumaki—kita. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A—antiklimaks ya? Huueh~ gomennasai~ -w-

Iniakubuatngebutsengebutngebutnya. Akekeke. Oke ini sebenernya cerpen yang aku buat hampir setahun lalu, aku ajuin ke lomba dan kalah. Hiks.

Pengen nyoba yang anti mainstream, Bolt dan Salad itu imut~ kupikir aku bakal suka pasangan straight satu ini .w.

Last but not least~

 **Reviewnyaaaa minna :"D**

 **.**


End file.
